


White Day

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brotherly Banter, Himuro saves the day, Kagami forgets important stuff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka the time where Kagami forgets about the second part of the Japanese Valentine's day tradition and Himuro has to intervene.<br/>Cake baking occurs and the two brothers manage to not burn down Kagami's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm gonna say right now that I've never written a KagaKuro centric fic, I've written stuff where it's a background pairing but nothing purely focusing on them. So please forgive me if I strayed away from their characters, I tried my best and hopefully this came out okay. 
> 
> I literally just had this idea on Friday night and couldn't stop myself writing it, even if I have a billion other things to be doing with my time.
> 
> Also I know White Day is in March, but as it's tied to Valentine's day I thought it wouldn't matter so much if I uploaded it now.

  
When Kuroko had presented Kagami with a box of chocolates in the middle of February, Kagami hadn't thought much of it. He gathered that it was a Valentine's gift from his boyfriend - hushed up because they were technically dating in secret still - and had thanked Kuroko. It was only a few weeks later that he remembered something kind of important about the tradition.

"So he gave me a box of chocolates. I'd say we're getting pretty serious." Kagami hummed into the phone, he was pouring over his chemistry homework and Himuro had called him to ask about something when the conversation had turned to other things. Himuro was the only one to actually know about him and Kuroko, being Kagami's brother and friend for so long it was almost impossible to keep it from him.

"...he gave you chocolates on Valentine's day?" Himuro clarified.

"Yeah." Kagami replied, leaning back in his chair and sighing.

"...you do remember that White day is in two days right?"

"White day?" Kagami furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah...the day you're meant to give him chocolates and gifts in return?"

Kagami vaguely remembered something about this. He had forgotten all about the Japanese spin on the holiday, living in America for most of his early teenage years where the day had been commercialised so much that he hadn't cared for it.

"...fuck." Kagami cursed. "You think he's expecting me to give him some?"

Himuro chuckled slightly. "Well even if he isn't, you should surprise him. Like a good boyfriend."

"And you would know all about that..."

"Hey, I haven't gotten Atsushi anything yet, do you want me to come down and we can figure something out together? I'm sure between the two of us we can manage not to wreck your kitchen again."

Kagami rolled his eyes and made a face at his ceiling. "Yeah sure. Why don't you bring the titan with you? He's good at baking."

"He's not supposed to see me making his gift Taiga." Himuro sighed. "Look, just finish your homework and I'll see you tomorrow."

 

\---

 

"So do you know what you're gonna make him?" Himuro asked as they walked around the local grocery store. "Because if you don't, then we're a little screwed."

Kagami shrugged. "A cake? I dunno. Normally I just make him shakes when he comes to visit."

Himuro sighed, resisting the urge to slap some sense into his dumb brother. "Okay, so did he make the chocolates himself or buy them?"

Kagami thought about Kuroko baking, the mental image of his small boyfriend spending that amount of time making chocolates for him made his heart skip a beat. "Uh, I dunno. Tetsuya doesn't really seem like...well I suppose he could've."

"Okay. You'll make him a cake--"

"I thought you were helping?" Kagami glared at Himuro who was inspecting the selection of flour.

"Eh? No, I'm making brownies for Atsushi." He smiled. "I'm just using your kitchen to do so."

"So I'm making Tetsuya a full on cake and you're just making brownies? That doesn't seem--"

"You're a better baker than I am. Besides, Atsushi's fairly easy to please whereas Tetsuya probably isn't."

Kagami dropped the subject, focusing instead on the various cake recipes he had memorised. Between the two of them they gathered the ingredients necessary for both recipes, Himuro seemed rather relaxed about the whole thing which gave Kagami a little bit of comfort. It wasn't that Kagami didn't know what to do, the entire concept was simple, it was more that he was paranoid he was forgetting something.

"So...do I have to do anything else for...white day?" He asked as they walked back to his apartment.

"Huh? No. Well, not really. Just giving chocolates and gifts in return is enough normally, it's up to you if you want to give him anything else." Himuro replied.

Kagami nodded, they got back to his apartment and started getting ready to bake the sweet treats for their boyfriends. They turned on the stereo to add some background noise other than Himuro talking himself through how to make brownies. Kagami laughed at the way his brother was pretty hopeless in the kitchen, Himuro would huff every time he tried to measure out the correct amount of flour and sugar, sending small flurries over the counter.

"Bro, stop that." Kagami smirked. "You're wasting flour."

"And you're wasting time." Himuro retorted, nodding to the bowl of mixed cocoa powder and flour. "We can't put both of these in the oven as it's not big enough so hurry up."

Kagami shook his head as he cracked some eggs into another bowl. As they continued combining their ingredients, they struck up a conversation about why Kagami was even still keeping the fact he was dating Kuroko a secret. The red-head simply reasoned that they had more important things to think about, having the entire team knowing about their relationship was something they wanted to avoid.

"Enough about that." Kagami sighed as he poured the batter into two tins. "How should I decorate this cake?"

Himuro looked up from his own baking tray where he was spooning mixture into square shaped moulds. "I thought that's what the pocky was for?"

"No...that was just to eat whilst waiting for this to bake."

"You bought four boxes Taiga."

"So?! Do you interrogate Atsushi like this?"

"No, because it's totally normal for him to eat at least five."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "So you propose that I what? Stick them in the cake?"

"Line the outside of it or something." Himuro hummed, tasting some of the leftover mixture. "I'm putting these in the oven okay? It'll give you more time to figure out what you're doing."

"Sure whatever." Kagami uttered.

As Himuro started clearing up his side of the counter, Kagami figured that icing the cake would be a good start. He decided on a simple butter-cream icing as they had the ingredients on hand already. Himuro watched as he whisked the butter, sugar and milk together. The smell of brownies started filling the apartment, almost as soon as Himuro took his tray out of the oven, Kagami put the two cake tins in.

"So, decorating brownies or nah?" Himuro asked as he delicately lifted the twelve squishy squares out of the tray.

"Didn't you buy some writing icing? Draw some cats or something." Kagami smiled, already starting to wash up the bowls that they had used.

"Should I draw hearts as well?"

"Are you a lovesick teenager?"

"At least I remembered White day."

"Shut up and draw your cats."

"God you're so difficult, how does he put up with you?" Himuro smirked.

"Believe me, he can be just as difficult." Kagami sighed. "Don't get me started on how picky he can be with his milkshakes."

"I would've thought you'd be the master at shake making." Himuro murmured as he started warming up the writing icing. "So you're telling me you've never baked anything for him before?"

Kagami shook his head. "Never had a reason to."

"Not even his birthday?"

"Well I got invited over to his home for a family meal so I could meet his parents properly..."

"You never told me about that!" Himuro exclaimed, uncapping the red tube. "Give me all the gossip."

Kagami gave the other a puzzled look before he laughed. "Well what's there to say? I met his parents, they were nice, we ate dinner together, I bought Kuroko back here and we fell asleep on the couch watching some over-dramatic game show."

"And I thought me and Atsushi were sickeningly adorable."

"Hey!"

Himuro smiled as he stuck out his tongue in concentration and started decorating the brownies with small red hearts. The oven timer beeped, signalling that the cakes were done. Kagami gently lifted them from their tins and levelled them off, eating the uneven bits that had been cut off. When he next looked up he found that Himuro had opened two other icing tubes and was getting more creative with his designs; drawing cats and pandas with white icing and then filling in any other spaces with purple and red hearts.

"So I've put the two halves together and iced the cake." Kagami stated, opening the pocky boxes. "So you're saying I should basically create a fence with the pocky?"

"Yup." Himuro replied, setting the icing tube down and nodding at his efforts. "You got a tin I could borrow to put these in?"

"Third cabinet on the right." Kagami told him, starting the process of pressing the pocky into the side of the cake. "Can you clear up your mess afterwards?"

"...what's in it for me?"

Kagami tried not to break his concentration. "You won't get my foot up your ass."

Himuro laughed and started clattering around the kitchen, packing away the ingredients that could be used like eggs and flour, dumping the dirty dishes and utensils into the sink with a loud crash that nearly made Kagami impale the cake with a pocky stick. After a while, the older male started mindlessly texting as Kagami put the finishing touches to the fence.

"Are you gonna write a cheesy message on the cake?" Himuro smiled.

"What's it to you?"

"Your boyfriend will be here in an hour."

"What?!"

"I just happened to have his number..."

"Tatsuya I'm going to kill you--"

"So I'd hurry up if I were you."

Kagami glared at Himuro. "I swore White day is tomorrow?"

"But it's also a school day~ so unless you wanna tell everyone about your little relationship..."

With a heavy sigh, Kagami picked up the writing icing, he tried to think of something non-cheesy to write. The simple 'I love you' seemed way too generic, at the same time 'Happy White day' didn't sound right either. Himuro was trying hard not to laugh as he took the liberty of starting to wash up the dirty dishes. Kagami eventually made a decision and got on with it, knowing he had to put the cake in the fridge to set properly.

"Right, so you can get the hell out and onto your train." Kagami told his brother once he was done. "And take your brownies for the titan."

"Stop calling him that."

"You bought it on yourself for _calling my boyfriend without my consent_."

"Oh so now I have to have your permission?" Himuro had a shit eating grin on his face as he got Kagami more and more worked up. "I wonder how he feels about--"

"Tatsuya!"

"Okay! I'm going~"

Kagami shut the door behind him, he checked his phone to see that Kuroko had texted him to tell him that he was indeed on his way over. He sighed heavily and quickly moved to clean the rest of the kitchen up and change out of his flour-covered shirt. He had barely tugged his shirt on when the door buzzer sounded, he tried not to seem flustered as he opened the door. Kuroko smiled at him, he looked very relaxed in his jeans and hoodie combo.

"Hey." Kagami nodded, returning the smile.

"Himuro-kun said you wanted to see me?" Kuroko asked as Kagami let him walk into the apartment. "How come you couldn't text me yourself?"

"I was...uh busy so I asked him to text you."

"Is something wrong?" His voice was calm, almost as stoic as his facial expression most days. Kagami noted that he hadn't bought Nigou with him which was a bad sign, normally his boyfriend always bought the puppy with him even with Kagami's slight fear of dogs. The few times he hadn't bought Nigou with him had been down to either it being a last minute decision or the puppy being too tired, neither of which seemed a likely tale right now.

"No? Why would you assume--"

"When people ask their friends to text their boyfriends on their behalf, it's usually a bad thing."

Kagami could see where this conversation was going. "No! No it's nothing like that...uh...shit let me show you."

Kuroko shot him a puzzled look as Kagami rushed over to the fridge, he prayed that the cake had set enough as he gently set it on the counter and beckoned Kuroko over. The shadow didn't show any emotion at first, merely looking at the cake as he approached.

"...'the shadow to my light'..." He mumbled, reading the blue icing. "Taiga..."

"Uh, happy early White day?" Kagami gave a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kuroko let out a laugh, glancing at Kagami with bright eyes and a smile. "Thank-you Taiga."

"I mean I totally didn't forget..." Kagami murmured, wrapping his arms around Kuroko and kissing the top of his head. "Himuro basically invaded my kitchen to make Atsushi brownies...and then he texted you and well here we are."

"I wasn't expecting you to do this though." Kuroko hummed. "I expected you to offer sex instead."

"I'm not always like that and you know it."

"I wouldn't have turned you down."

Kagami laughed, taking Kuroko's hands in his and linking their fingers together. "I love you Tetsuya."

Kuroko squeezed Kagami's hands. "I love you too Taiga."

The ace fetched a knife to cut the cake, Kuroko stole the moment to take a picture to no doubt show someone at a later date when they eventually did make it public. Kagami smiled as he offered the knife to the other, watching fondly as Kuroko tenderly cut a small slice. He didn't expect the shadow to offer the first bite to him.

"It's for you dumbass..." He chuckled, taking the chopsticks from Kuroko's hand and feeding the cake to him. The faintest trace of blush spread over Kuroko's cheeks as he ate with a small smile. "Is it good? I mean, I usually--"

Kuroko picked up one of the pocky sticks and held the end in his mouth, raising an eyebrow as he regarded his boyfriend. Kagami forgot what he was saying in that moment as he took the other end between his lips. It was one of the small games they played when they were alone and had pocky, sometimes it led to a much more heated exchange but today it simply led to Kagami delicately cupping Kuroko's face and kissing him, the taste of chocolate and vanilla on his lips. They took a moment to swallow the sweet treat before Kagami resumed kissing Kuroko, hands holding the other's face gently as their noses bumped and soft gasps escaped both of them.

"Taiga..." Kuroko breathed as they separated briefly.

"Mm?"  Kagami pressed his forehead against the shadow's. "What is it?"

"Cake." He nodded to the slice that he had hardly touched. Kagami let out a laugh as he let go of Kuroko and ruffled his hair.

"Of course. You eat up babe, I need to finish cleaning up."

Kagami set about finishing the dishes as Kuroko ate more of the cake, a comfortable silence fell between them only punctuated by the soft humming from the ace as he put the clean plates away in the cabinet. When he turned back around he found Kuroko smiling at him from across the counter and his heart melted in a matter of seconds. He scooped up his boyfriend and quickly took him to the bedroom, his mind not on sex but on just holding Kuroko close to him and not letting him go. Kuroko buried his face in Kagami's shirt, curling inwards as warm hands stroked his back and soft lips pressed against his ear.

"I love you." Kagami whispered. "I mean it Tetsuya, not just because you gave me chocolate, not just because it's what I'm supposed to say, but because it's true."

Usually Kagami felt like a lovesick teenager after saying something like that, but in the dimness that was his bedroom and on the unmade bed that they had shared on many nights, it didn't feel cliché. It just felt natural.

"I love you too." Kuroko replied in an equally hushed tone. "Because you're you...the light to my shadow."

Kagami smiled in the dim light, pressing a kiss to Kuroko's cheek as he sighed. They resigned themselves to sleeping the rest of the lazy Sunday away, trading soft kisses and inhaling each other's scent, feeling each other's steady heartbeat as they gradually drifted to sleep.

 


End file.
